Battra
Battra is a current member of the Earth Conquerors and is The Guadrian of Terra. He is the descendant of the Kaiju of Earth Gigamoth of the Eight Guardians of Terra, the brother of Mothra the Guardian of Mortals and uncle of Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. He was controlled by the psychic twins Minette and Mallory to kill his sister. Appearance Battra has a predominately black body with very large wings that have patterns of red, black and yellow. He also has yellow horns on his head, six clawed legs, and red eyes which glow purple when firing his beam, as well as a red line which runs down his body's sides. Unlike Mothra who has fur, Battra has an armored body and also lacks antenna. At the end of his abdomen, Battra has three protections, two of which form a pincer/stinger like structure. In his larva form Battra is mostly black but with a lot of yellow and a dark red underside. On his head is a giant yellow horn which glows when use fires a beam attack. On either side of his mouth are tusks. Battra's larval form is larger than Mothra's Larva form and has more powerful horn-like legs which are yellow, it is also physically stronger than Mothra's. Like his adult form the larva also has red eyes. Personality Being born from the same egg, Battra and Mothra shared a strong bond between each other. However, being the Guardian of Terra, he does not care much over the lives of humans like his sister and is more concerned over the well being of the planet. After being placed under the control of Minnett and Mallory, he behaved more like an attack dog, attacking and destroying anyone or anything the two ordered him too against his will. Following the death of Mothra by Minnett and Mallory's orders, he began to harbor a deep hatred for humanity, which eventually led to him to come into league with SpaceGodzilla. History Following the Toba Extinction, the Kaiju of Earth Gigamoth laid a single egg before sacrificing her soul to the Tree of Life with the other six remaining guardian's, which eventually hatched into Mothra and Battra. Battra became known as the Guardian of Terra while his sister became the Guardian of Mortals. After the chaotic clash between King Caesar and Megalon, many of the planets second line of guardian Kaiju, including Battra, went into a state of hiding for over a thousand years. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1975, Battra appeared in Accra, Ghana, where he is seen taking part in a heated battle royal against Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Kumonga, Megalon, Ebirah, and Hedorah due to the rogue scientist Dr. Deverich testing his Psionic Transmitter on them. He then uses the transmitter to order Battra and the other Kaiju to destroy the building he and the A.M.F. soldiers (who had come to arrest him) were in. Years later in 2001, when King Ghidorah and Gigan appeared and attacked Terra, Mothra and Battra joined forces to combat the two space monsters, but were severely overwhelmed by the two. During the battle, Battra was gravely wounded by King Ghidorah, forcing Mothra to place a seal on Battra in order for him to reincarnate fully healed. Kingdom of Monsters Arc Three years later in 2004, Battra's egg was discovered by the psychic twins Minnette and Mallory, who claim the egg as theirs. Later on, the U.S. military prepare to use explosives to destroy the egg, only for the twins to kill all the soldiers there. The egg eventually hatches as Battra appears in his larva form, but due to his mind being compromised from just hatching, he was immediately subjected to Minnette and Mallory's mind control. Battra later arrives in France and proceeds to obliterate the French military under Minette and Mallory's orders, and when they later arrive in Paris, Battra enters his cocoon stage on the Eiffel Tower. When Radon attacks Paris, Battra hatches from his cocoon in his Imago Form and battles Radon until Minette and Mallory use their psychic powers to also take control of Radon and decide to try and control Godzilla as well. Battra and Radon later arrive in Washington D.C. and discover the unconscious bodies of Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah, who had both been defeated by MechaGodzilla, and take Godzilla's body to a nuclear power plant. After dropping him onto the power plant and Battra uses his Prism Beams to blow it up, the twins attempted to take control of Godzilla's mind, but were unable to do so and Godzilla fought both Battra and Radon, only for all three of them to defeat each other at the same time. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Battra attacks the Yongsan Garrison in Seoul, South Korea. He is eventually taken down and captured by the Kaiju Kill Crew, being sent to the Monster Island facility along with Anguirus, Kumonga and Titanosaurus. Soon Battra and the other captured kaiju are released when the Space Monsters attack Earth. Battra and Titanosaurus go to London to confront SpaceGodzilla but are beaten by the space kaiju. Devonian Arc Battra appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, he is seen in his Larval form burrowing into the ground soon after the battle between King Caesar and Megalon. He is also present in the 'Fire' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, Battra is summoned by the psychic twins Minette and Mallory who are on a military plane. After recuing the twins, they order Battra to take them to infant Island and kill Mothra. Once there, Battra does battle with his sister but Mothra is still suffering from her wound from Destroyah. While Mothra secures the Shobijin, Battra is confronted by Mothra's offspring and Infant Island Natives, but Battra kills the humans and overpowers the larva. After Mothra tells her children to take the Shobijin to Monster Islands, Battra continues the battle with her. Battra fires his Prism Beams at Mothra who deflects the beams with her Mirror Scales, killing her in the process. Battra is then ordered to hunt down Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. He arrives on Monster Islands and attacks the larva and destroys several military ships. However the Trilopods invade the Islands and attack the monsters, Battra is attacked by a Trilopod and has his DNA absorbed. He is saved by Minette and Mallory who manage to kill the Trilopod/Battra Hybrid with their psychic abilities, passing out afterwards. After Minette and Mallory awaken, Battra is ordered to hunt down Lucy Caprell's team in Okinawa. After killing several soliders, Battra is about to kill Lucy and her friends but is stopped by King Caesar. Battra fights back but is overpowered by Caesar until the two are intercepted by Trilopods, Battra being thrown into own by Caesar. While King Caesar is confronting Minette and Mallory, Battra attempts a surprise attack but sudden turns tail and flies way, leaving his masters to King Caesar's wrath. Aftewards Battra is not seen since. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War and the deaths of Minette and Mallory, Battra's hatred for humanity began to grow further, which lead him to join with SpaceGodzilla and form the Earth Conquerors. In 2016, after the failed mission in Brisbane SpaceGodzilla announces an attack on Monster Islands and Battra and the other Conquerors join him. Battra and the other Conqurors confront Godzilla and the Earth Defenders, when Godzilla refuses SpaceGodzilla's offer of joining the Conquerors, Battra and the rest of the Conquerors prepare to attack the Earth Defenders. However a magic circle appears above the Islands and sucks both kaiju factions into it, transporting them to Earth Land. Once in Earth Land, Battra and the other Conquerors track down the source of the magic circle; The Airship of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. After confronting the dark mages, both evil teams form an alliance after learning of their biggest threats Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders have joined forces. Tenrou Island Arc Within a couple of weeks the Airship is approaching Tenrou Island. As the Earth Conquerors are preparing for war, Battra attacks Gaira for bringing up Mothra's death but his ordered to stop by SpaceGodzilla. As they prepare to attack the Island, they are confronted by a giant-sized Makarov Dreyer. As Caprico transports the other Conquroros and Seven Kin of Purgatory, Battra is ordered to stay on the Airship by SpaceGodzilla as they watch Hades confront Makarov. Afterwards Battra asks SpaceGodzilla why he asked him stay behind and SpaceGodzilla states that there could be a possible case of Treachery from Grimoire Heart. Battra is soon ordered to by SpaceGodzilla to hunt down Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. While outside the airship, Battra witnesses the Tenrou Tree beginning to fall. Abilities 'Prism Beam:'Battra can fire a red or purple beam of energy from his eye which can cause lots of damaged to his opponents as see with his battles with Mothra, SpaceGodzilla, Radon and King Caesar. 'Flight:'As a winged monster Battra is capable of flying a great speeds, allowing him to rival Mothra and Radon in the air. 'Immense Strength:'Battra is shown to have great physical strength, being able to carry and throw Mothra. His clawed legs allow him rip the wings of a military plane as well as carry and throw military ships. In his Larval form, his strength allowed him to burrow underground. 'Durability:'Battra has shown to quite durably when in battle. He is shown to endure a powerful beating from opponents like King Caesar. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju